pakkapetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolutions List
This is a page that lists the different evolutions for each egg and proven methods for how to attain them. Currently there are 70 pets in the game and different ways to get certain pets. It all depends on the amount of training, hunger, happiness and weight. Visit the Pet Care Strategies page for more information on how evolution works. Striped Egg Baby (001) Teesprout - Baby This adorable baby Pakka Pet is sometimes confused for foliage because of the little sprout on its head. Kid (002) Bitt - Kid Bitt is often thought of as a good luck pet. It loves being picked up and carried around, and has a happy and even temperament. (003) Nello - Kid This puffy pet is 95% air. Despite this, Nello's feet are extremely dense and heavy, helping it to stay grounded on even the windiest days. Teen (004) Clipper - Teen Bitt's most fashionable evolution, Clipper, is stylish and friendly. Clipper is very competitive and can take almost anything as a challenge. (005) Tanji - Teen This sweet fruit Pakka is so packed with Vitamin C that it never gets sick. Because of this, it's considered one of the easiest pets to care for. Adult (006) Mayonaka - Adult Mayonaka is known as the midnight squirrel Pakka Pet. At night it loves to sneak out and play tricks on unsuspecting neighbors. (007) Piero - Adult This pink pet is thought to bring happiness. Many people atribute the positive forces in their lives to a Piero living nearby. (008) Poonai - Adult This puffy pet keeps a green leaf on its head. Some speculate that the leaf actually grows there naturally, as it always is bright, green and healthy. Spotted Egg Baby (009) Goopu - Baby ' ''Because of his sweet smell, spending too much time around Goopu can often make you crave blueberry jam. Kid '''(010) Yachi - Kid Yachi is full of life and joy. This strange Pakka is believed to be a living form of candy, and is the only known sugar-based life form! (011) Doogong - Kid ' ''This Pakka's bulbous nose obstructs its sight, making it bump into trees. This can actually be a benefit as it often knocks tasty fruit to the ground. Teen '''(012) Burberry - Teen Known as the handsome fruit pet, Burberry is very proud of his hairstyle. He can become offended if not complimented often enough. (013) Britely - Teen Britely are known as cave fairies. It is said that the Britely sometimes help lost travellers find their way out of caverns. (014) Herman - Teen Usually the result of overfeeding or underdisciplining Dundle, Herman is a chubby carefree pet. Herman might not be graceful, but he's full of love. Adult (015) Bimberri - Adult A strong and noble berry Pakka Pet. Bimberri's shoulder armor makes it look quite fierce, but it's actually a very gentle pet. (016) Tomote - Adult Little is known about this unusual Pakka Pet. It enjoys bouncing and making strange faces. (017) Nekoto - Adult This feline Pakka loves to take it slow, eat fishy snacks and nap all day. It is the purrrfect companion for any Pakka Pet owner. (018) Gordo - Adult This bulbous plant Pakka Pet is often found sleeping in vegetable gardens. Gordo travel seasonally by floating themselves down the river. Checkered Egg Baby (019) Boi - Baby This baby Pakka is often cranky and ill-tempered. Despite this, with the proper love and care it can grow to be as happy as ever! Kid (020) Chu - Kid On the summer solstice, Chu gather in vast numbers and gaze up at the stars. It is believed that this will bring you great luck. (021) Boba - Kid Boba like to make their homes near ponds and small bodies of water. They can often be found gathering sticks and twigs to use as roofing. Teen (022) Ulie - Teen This mouse Pakka has the color and stripes of a bumblebee. This camouflage helps her sneak honey from beehives undetected. (023) Quokely - Teen This silly duck Pakka wears a cone of paper as a hat. Nobody truly knows where it gets the paper from, and what mysteries lie beneath it. (024) Puddy - Teen Nobody is sure where this Pakka Pet originates from. Possibly an alien, Puddy has an unusually squishy face. Adult (025) Chipi - Adult Chipi is famous for its beautiful coat of fur. A very in-style pet, it is a favorite for celebrities. (026) Modernich - Adult This accessorizing Pakka Pet always knows what looks best. Her taste for style is famous throughout the Pakka Kingdom. (027) Lambkin - Adult A gentle lamb Pakka, Lamkin is always sweet and kind. They are known to form strong emotional bonds with their caretakers. (028) Shokubu - Adult Despite being a potted plant, Shokubu is quite mobile. It often moves itself into a sunny spot using small hops and jumps. Star Egg Baby (029) Frutii - Baby This citrus Pakka Pet has high levels of vitamin C. It is said that just keeping this Pakka near you can help boost your vitamin levels! Kid (030) Sapple - Kid In early spring, this dark colored bulb Pakka Pet can be found by digging in loose patches of soil. (031) Kidd - Kid Kidd is playful but doesn't know right from wrong. He is very impressionable so be sure to train him well. Teen (032) Mocki - Teen This monkey Pakka Pet has large cheeks that he uses to hide fruits and nuts while running about playing tricks and games. (033) Fuji - Teen This Pakka likes to settle with it's peak protruding from piles of rocks. When frustrated, it lets out a of steam from the top of its head. (034) Puffty - Teen Puffty's white color comes from the fluffy seedlings and spores that make his coat. Adult (035) Chika - Adult Chika's white fur is famous for its beauty. Unfortunately they are also to have explosive tempers, and be picky pets. (036) Hamaro - Adult Hamaro are often seen eating strawberries in the wild. It is believed this is the source of their unusual pink fur. (037) Seeline - Adult This water loving Pakka Pet claps his hands even when he's sad. Bathe him often to keep him wet and happy! |Evolution=Nothing (final form) |Pre-Evolution=Mocki, Fuji or Puffty |Training=Low Training, Average/High Hunger and Happiness |Weight=Thin or Chubby }} (038) Ganseki - Adult This rock Pakka Pet can be found on rarely-traveled mountain passes. They often close their eyes and pose as normal rocks when travelers pass by. Black Pattern Egg Baby (039) Rex - Baby This reptilian infant Pakka Pet is strong willed and fierce. While usually friendly, its bite is known to be worse than its bark. Kid (040) Hazel - Kid While this nut Pakka Pet will never actually sprout, they do enjoy burying themselves in the dirt and sleeping. (041) Robbit - Kid This adventurous amphibian is quite comfortable out of water. He is never seen without his scarf, which is said to be the source of his bravery! Teen (042) Torchi - Teen Legend has it the feathers on Torchi's head were originally flames. The fire cooled when they took residence at the North Pole. (043) Takoon - Teen Takoons are scavenger Pakka Pets that only come out when nobody is looking. It loves to find treats that others have left behind. (044) Bitsaur - Teen ' ''A rowdy dinosaur. Bitsaur tend to be unruly and usually do as they please. They can be very hard to handle for novices. Adult '''(045) Marlie - Adult This very sweet Pakka Pet is always sunny side up. Marlie can be very affectionate and needs a lot of attention. (046) Floret - Adult This floral Pakka Pet has a beautiful flower growing on its head. Scientists believe that its sweet smelling nectar has many undiscovered uses. (047) Rover - Adult ' ''Rover's nose is capable of sniffing out treats up to 2 miles away. This makes him the perfect companion for dessert-finding expeditions. '''(048) Chompasaur - Adult A ferocious prehistoric dino Pakka, Chompasaur's powerful jaws are strong enough to bite through solid steel. Plus Pattern Egg Baby (049) Tamago - Baby This pet is packed with protein. It'll be your friend and partner, just don't mention breakfast around it! Kid (050) Beanchi - Kid This pet lives in a sleeping bag. Its anatomy remains a complete mystery as nothing but its face has ever been seen. Pakka Pet |Evolution=Geemo, Tonno or Kewie |Pre-Evolution=Tomago |Training=Low Training, High Hunger and Happiness |Weight=Healthy }} (051) Cheema - Kid The descendent of bubble dragons, Cheema are no longer able to blow bubbles but they retain their cute looks and heroic disposition. Teen (052) Geemo - Teen Geemo is like a happy little potato bear. (053) Tonno - Teen Tonno like to play it cool. They spend most of their time sitting in puddles. Pakka Pet |Evolution=Yokatero, Astro, Lembo or Compy |Pre-Evolution=Beanchi or Cheema |Training=Average Training, Hunger and Happiness |Weight=Healthy }} (054) Kewie - Teen This strange pet can often be found napping by the riverside. It's said that spotting one asleep is good luck, but waking it brings misfortune. Adult (055) Yokatero - Adult This flower Pakka can be very temperamental. While in the sun, its outlook is always cheery, but in the shade it shows its cranky side. (056) Astro - Adult This planetoid pet has a small ring of space debris orbiting it. Despite its heavenly body, it won't be winning any beauty pageants. Pakka Pet |Evolution=Nothing (final form) |Pre-Evolution=Geemo, Tonno or Kewie |Training=Average Training, High Hunger and Happiness |Weight= }} (057) Lembo - Adult When life gives you lemons, you get Lembo! This happy pet tends to make life sweeter. (058) Compy - Adult Compy is a computerized Pakka Pet. It displays its digital emotions on its monitor head. Mystery (059) Duster - Adult A very dirty pet. Ewww, GROSS! You need to take a bath! (060) Pud - Adult Known for being the heaviest type of Pakka Pet, Pud's immense weight and size can make it difficult for it to maneuver. (061) Teddy - Adult This rebellious pet does not do as it's told. It will often get into trouble, and loves to break the rules! (062) Kongo - Adult Known as the 'King of the Jungle' Pakka Pet, Kongo's mighty roar can be heard up to a 10 mile radius. (063) Starks - Adult This space explorer Pakka Pet is very curious. In addition to being the smallest adult ever discovered, it's also one of the smartest. (064) Gogato - Adult This proud Pakka Pet is actually quite lazy, even though they boast all day, they rarely accomplish anything. (065) Buburu - Adult Buburu is believed to be a descendent from legendary Bubble Dragons. Buburu thinks of itself as a hero and is always ready for its next quest. (066) Bib-Bob - Adult ' ''Bib-Bob has a huge appitite and is very lazy. It likes to eat several huge meals a day & has been known to fall in the middle of eating! '''(067) Tuffty - Adult A rare evolution of Puffty, Tuffty has grown multiple heads, each with a different point of view. (068) Pewton - Adult This muscular Pakka Pet has tremendous strength. It loves to pose and show off its muscles. (069) Twirly - Adult One of two magic candy Pakka Pets. These rare Pakka Pets can only be achieved by a strict diet of sweets, a Pakka's favorite food. (070) Whirly - Adult One of two magic candy Pakka Pets. These rare Pakka Pets can only be achieved by a strict diet of sweets, a Pakka's favorite food. Category:Pet Evolution